


First Time

by lextenou



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: Haruka and Michiru have quite a number of first times. Some sweet. Some not. All of them combine to form their relationship.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago. Inspired by way too many fics focusing on the sexual kind of first time that don't explore the actual building of a relationship.

This is a Haruka and Michiru first time story. It does not speak of the Marine Cathedral, or ex-girlfriends. It does not pair Haruka or Michiru with a man.

But it is a first time story.

The first time Michiru cheered Haruka on in a race was the day they met. It was a clear day and Michiru smiled as Haruka crossed the finish line a full car length ahead of the second place car.

The first time Haruka made Michiru smile was a spring day soon after they met. They had come across one another at the cherry blossom festival. Haruka had walked up behind Michiru and murmured her greeting into the shorter woman's ear. Michiru had turned to face her friend, a smile curving her lips and lighting her eyes. That was also the first time Haruka was unwilling to ponder why that open smile sent a thrill through her.

The first time Haruka realized the depth of Michiru's hidden pain was late in the first year of their partnership. They had just battled a rogue youma and been forced to, once again, beat an innocent into unconciousness. They had stayed long enough to ensure that the victim was awake again before fleeing.

They then went to a tea shop, sipping at the delicate blends they had chosen. Haruka barely tasted hers.

She raised her head and caught sight of her companion's face. The smile that usually lit her face was absent, her expression sad and somber. A lifetime's worth of regret and sadness filled those expressive blue eyes, and Haruka realized then the very important distinction that offered her some comfort.

Michiru felt the pain of their duty bearing down on them as keenly as Haruka herself did. Heartened by this realization, Haruka reached across the table and clasped Michiru's hand.

When Michiru raised her head, their gazes exposing their emotions, another first happened. That was the first time they realized they could be full partners, relying so heavily on each other so as to be halves of a whole. That was when they realized...they could be as close as most assumed them to be.

The first time Haruka made Michiru blush was the second month after they met. They had just been out to see a popular movie. Haruka had enjoyed the carnage of the battle scenes. Michiru had disliked the movie as a whole, finding the much touted rear nudity of the main male actors thoroughly unappealing, and said as much to her companion. Haruka had chuckled and leaned in, her hot breath tickling the suddenly sensitive nerves of Michiru's neck.

Her low tone accentuated the sensuality of her words as she asked if Michiru would have been more interested in seeing Haruka nude onscreen.

Haruka had laughed, triumphant at making Michiru blush for the first time.

The first time Michiru saw the depths of Haruka's compassion was during the second year of their partnership. They had been walking down the street, on their way back from visiting the park, when they had happened upon a small boy, crying in the grass. Haruka had stopped and crouched to the boy's level, asking him seriously if he, as a gentleman, would allow help from a passing stranger.

The boy had sniffled and looked up at Haruka, his red rimmed eyes widening as he took in her appearance. He had stammered that his mother said not to talk to strangers. Haruka had nodded, her expression grave. She had asked if she could do anything to help him in his moment of need.

The boy had pondered for a long moment before timidly asking for a soft cream. Haruka's seriousness had cracked, her face spreading into a wide grin. She had agreed, and managed to elicit a favorite flavor and a promise to stay right where he was until she got back.

As Michiru saw Haruka happily sitting with the boy, eating their soft cream and discussing Ultraman, she couldn't help but see that her companion was kind and gentlehearted.

The first time Haruka realized that Michiru was flirting with her was right after the first time Michiru nearly kissed her.

The first time Haruka asked Michiru on a date was also the first time they rode on her motorcycle together.

The first time Michiru felt her heartbeat pick up when she saw Haruka was very soon after their first meeting, when Haruka knelt to re-tie her shoe.

The first time Michiru flustered Haruka was during their first time out together as friends, when she hinted at Haruka's rumored prowess in the bedroom.

The first time Haruka realized she was in love with Michiru was during a rerun of a comedy she usually didn't watch, but watched whenever Michiru wished to see it. They laughed softly at a joke, then Haruka had looked over at Michiru. The wave of comforting emotion was accompianied by a thought that bore conviction: the thought that she truly loved Michiru.

The first time Haruka knew Michiru loved her was when they were arguing good naturedly. Michiru looked up at her, smiling and calling her an idiot. Without a thought, Haruka immediately replied, for the first time, that she was Michiru's idiot. The shocked smile quickly melted into a purely affectionate smile, the softening of Michiru's eyes conveying exactly what she felt.

The first time Michiru knew she was in love with Haruka was when they shared a room at a hotel while travelling the countryside. Haruka's loud snoring woke her again and again throughout the night. In the morning, she griped at the other woman, her displeasure clear. The pout that Haruka sported was too cute, however, and Michiru quickly forgave her, making a mental note to try and see that pout again. As Haruka walked off to the bathroom and Michiru watched her rear, she smiled to herself and allowed the feeling of love to wash over her.

The first time they knew they could be together for eternity was soon after thier first fight. They had argued fiercely, and then, sorrowful, had apologized to one another. They had forgiven each other, and embraced, suddenly secure in the knowledge that they wouldn't have any problems being together into perpetuity.

The first time Haruka was jealous was the second time she took Michiru out. They decided to stop by a small bar Haruka knew of by reputation. Michiru had immediately been hit on by half of the bar the moment, the invitations and innuendo beginning the moment they stepped into the bar separately. Her chest seething with black emotion, Haruka had drawn Michiru to her side, an arm around her waist. Michiru had giggled and rested a hand on Haruka's arm.

The first time Michiru realized she didn't need to worry about Haruka's flirting was later that same night. Haruka flirted with the waitress, but her eyes always returned to Michiru. Her hand remained clasped around Michiru's own.

Yes, this is a first time story. A first time story without sex or confessions of love. This is a first time story...that completely sidesteps their first time.


End file.
